Subconscious Confessions
by IcedSaki3314
Summary: After the band crashes at Corey's house confessions are told without they're owners knowing. This is a one-shot and rated-T just in case.


It was 9 PM and the band was practicing furiously. Their fingers hurt and their throats were dry but they continued to play song after song.

Earlier that day Grojband had a face-off against the Newmans, their arch-enemies. The audience would vote and the band with the most won. Both bands played with everything they had and it turned out to be a legendary battle indeed. However, no matter how well they played, it was always up to the audience. Sadly Trina was there to stare at Nick again and Grojband ended up losing by one vote. 375 votes against 376. It was a crushing defeat in the band's minds.

Now it was 9:30 PM and the band was still venting their anger, frustration, and sadness into music. Finally the last note was played and they all collapsed onto the floor.

"Good job guys! We managed to go against the Newmans and lose by only one vote" Corey said, trying to be cheerful, but everyone can hear the misery in his voice.

"Face it man, losing to those rats of a band feels horrible no matter what you say." Kin replied.

"NO! It isn't! We just have to stay positive and be ready for the next battle." Corey said.

A moment of silence passed by and was interrupted by a large sob.

"We rocked so hard yet it came to nothing!" Kon cried between tears.

Slowly the sobs died out and were replaced by snoring. Kin soon followed him into a deep sleep. Laney walked over to where Corey was sitting and said, "Thank you for trying to be positive Core. We'll get them next time." She smiled a little as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks Lanes. Somehow you managed to make me feel better. It just feels icky when I can't even console my own friends after something like that." Core said. He sighed and fell asleep in her arms.

Laney was blushing a little and tried to remove her arms from him but he held her arm tightly. She watched him breathe and slowly she sank into a hazy sleep.

_**11:45 PM**_

Corey awoke to the sound of Kon snoring.

"Jeesh, that guy can snore so loudly that he can scare away a whale." he thought as he tried to sit up.

When he looked down he saw his hand holding Laney's arm. She was sleeping quietly and it looked like she was mumbling some things under her breath. He could only hear snatches of what she was saying, but it turned his face slightly pink.

"….it's cold…Core….so warm…..love you….Core…"

"She's dreaming about me." he thought with a smile.

He slowly laid back down and nestled up close to Laney. He wrapped his arms around her and said quietly, "If you're cold I'll just make you warm again. I love you too Lanes". He quickly fell asleep again.

Somewhere in Laney's subconscious she registered his words and his warmth.

_**5:36 AM**_

Laney woke up with Corey's face centimeters from hers. She screamed a little inside her mind and a vague memory rose from her subconscious. "I love you too Lanes". The phrase echoed in her mind and Corey's smiling face when he said that flickered in her throbbing heart. Slowly her face turned pink and her thoughts were running wild.

"Core….said he loved me back…" she thought over and over.

Suddenly Corey mumbled something. "Lanes….I love you the most…." . He hugged her tighter and soon their bodies were right next to each other with Laney's head in the crook of his neck. She was blushing even more furiously now and she hoped this would never end.

Corey felt Laney stirring and after a few moments he opened his eyes. What he saw made his cheeks pink. He was hugging Laney tightly and their bodies were SO CLOSE TO EACH OTHER! He turned his head a bit and saw that Laney was awake too. Not only was she awake, she was doing a full body blush.

"I'm so sorry Lanes!" Corey said as he let her go and sat up. Memories of last made him blush more.

"It's o-ok Core." Laney replied as she sat up as well.

"I can't believe I did and said those things to her, she must think I'm a perv by now!" Corey thought as silence enveloped them.

"Uh…Core…."Laney said as she shattered the silence," did you really mean those words you said last night?"

She was so red that she could have been mistaken for a rose.

"I really mean them Lanes. I love you and that will never change." Corey said seriously. Even if he was embarrassed he didn't want to make Laney think he was a liar.

Seeing Core blush a little from saying those words made her heart soar. Silence settled down again as both parties blushed and thought.

"MAN I FEEL REFRESHED!" Kon yawned as he stretched his arms.

His sudden presence caused Corey and Laney to jump.

"What's wrong you two? You guys look SERIOUSLY red. Are you guys sick or something?" Kon asked.

With a sheepish grin and a wink to Laney, Corey said, "Nothing at all man. Lanes and I were just bonding a little."

_**Well that was enough to make me fangirl all over again! Hope you guys enjoyed this and please say something if you're unsatisfied or feeling friendly :3**_


End file.
